Cookies,Envelopes, and Swingsets
by clueless90
Summary: A secret envelope comes to Starfire from the planet Tamaron and Robin will go at any length to find out what's in it. But will it ruin his relationship with Starfire? OneShot RobStar


_A little one-shot for the _**The Fun of Fanfics: Contest 1. _Hopefully EVERYONE enjoys!_**

**_If I owned the Teen Titans, would I be writing this? _**

Mas o Menos stormed threw the city, newspapers flew everywhere and people started after they ran by. The duo finally saw their destination. Titan's Tower. Not their own, of course, but of the original Titans, the Titans of Jump City.

They didn't have to knock to enter the gigantic tower, they were allowed in, incase of emergencies. Today wasn't one, but they wished to finish their mission as quickly as possible, so they could return to their own tower and beat Aqualad in GameStation2.

As they entered the common room, they observed their surroundings, their former leader Cyborg and Beastboy were playing the original GameStation. By the look of their faces, it was easy to tell who was winning. Beastboy had a long frown on his face, while Cyborg was bouncing off the walls in delight.

Raven sat in the corner, reading in what seemed to be an enthralling book. And Robin was in the kitchen area baking cookies. But the one they needed to see, Starfire, was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, Robin noticed them standing in the doorway. "Hey-what's up? Something wrong?"

Although they had been trying to improve their English, with all their crime fighting, they really haven't found the time.

"La chika Starfire? De donde es la chika Starfire?" they asked

Robin, not at all knowing Spanish, could only deduce that they were look for Starfire. "She's in her room. But-"

In a blink of an eye, Mas o Menos rushed off to find 'La chika Starfire' Weaving through the maze that was Titan's Tower, they found Star's room. Politely knocking, they were surprised to hear another voice in Starfire's room. The door finally opened, and a Starfire appeared. Looking over her shoulder, they saw that Starfire WAS talking to someone, but through a transmitter. Most likely this person was somewhere in space.

"Oh, hello good friends Mas o Menos! What brings you to my room of sleep?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

Mas handed Starfire the bog brown envelope they were asked to bring. Then explained that it had come for her at their tower, and they could only assume that the sender made a mistake.

In side the envelope was a small shinny disk. And when a little green button was pushed, and transmission appeared and spoke in an alien language. As the transmission continued, frown on Starfire's face become more apparent. Finally the transmission ended and Starfire slide the disk back into the envelope.

"Starfire…."Menos asked.

"Please…just…leave." Replied Starfire in a sad voice.

The voice of the man Starfire was talking to before spoke up. "Starfire, if there is anything I can do, please let me know…I know you don't want to so this but-"

"No, I will find a way to fix this. On my own."

Around the corner, where no one could see, three male Titans listened as the sadness in Starfire's voice grew. With each passing moment, their curiosity grew. That thing in the envelope made Star sad. And they, especially Robin, wanted to find out what it was.

Robin always had a soft spot for Starfire. Ever since he first met her, all those months ago, he knew he felt something special for her. He just didn't know what.

"Guys we have to find out what's in that envelope." Ordered Robin

"But it's not our business. What ever is in that thing, it's up to Star for her to tell us or not." Replied Cyborg

"Dudes! Maybe she has to go back to Tamaron. And if she's ordered back, she might not tell us 'cause she wouldn't want to hurt us. I say we follow her until we get that envelope." Announced BeastBoy

Mas o Menos flew by the male Titans not even noticing them, and ran at super speed back home. Silently, the three Titan's agreed that they were on a mission to get that envelope.

Hours later, after many failed attempts to _borrow_ the envelope from Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg had officially given up on finding out what bothered Starfire so much. But Robin was not one to easily give up.

Walking into the common room, Starfire saw that Beastboy and Cyborg were back playing GameStation. And Raven was still reading, with one exception, she was eating one of the cookies Robin had made. And although she had looked, Robin was no where to be found.

"Friends-where is Robin?" Starfire asked. She had hoped to go to the park with him.

"Oh, he's out trying to-" Beastboy tried to answer, but was quickly stopped by Cyborg. "He went out…to the grocery store?"

"Oh, yes…well, please tell him that I went to the park." Starfire said sadly. With that, she flew out of the tower.

Robin watched from the shadows. He thought oddly, that Starfire seemed more sad that he wasn't there than whatever was in that transmission. So a few minutes after she left, he follwed Starfire to the park.

Searching every corner, he finally found Starfire swinging on the new swingset the city had just put in. Gathering his courage, he walked up behind Starfire.

"Star?" Robin asked apprehensively

"Oh hello Robin! I had look for you earlier!" exclaimed Starfire

"Yes…I know. Look, I just wanted to tell you that, Cyborg Beastboy and I were spying on you before and we were trying to find out what was in that envelope you had and we tried to get in away from you but we couldn't so they gave up and then I tried but I couldn't and then you were sad and I was sad and then I came here and you-" Robin rushed out his confession, trying to get all his words out as quickly as possible, so that Starfire would be as mad. But his speech was interrupted by a Tamarnion finger pressed up against his lips.

"I knew that you were following me." Said Starfire, surprising the Boy Wonder.

"What? You knew and you never-"

"I just wanted to know how long it would be before you ASKED what that transmission said." Said Starfire

"But, that guy you were talking to, he made it seem like something terrible has happened."

"It did, the planet Glorgy and Tamaron had stopped trading with each other and there was a shortage of food for Tamaranion troops. But I said I would fix it and I did."

"What? How?" asked Robin

"I just started more trade with another planet, that's all. Like you say on earth…the deal was not big."

Robin ignored Star's bad English. His mind turned to other things. All that worrying, for nothing.

"But it was nice…"continued Star.

"What was nice?" asked the Boy wonder

"That you were worried about me, more so than the others. It was nice."

"It's ok. I was just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Maybe it was ok to you, but it was very important to me." Said Starfire with a smile. "Perhaps you deserve a reward?"

"What? I-" Whatever Robin was going to say was silenced by Starfire's lips on his own. When she released him from this delight, he stood silently.

"I guess I shall leave now then…"Star said sadly

As she turned, Robin grabbed her arm and kissed her breathless. When they finally stopped Starfire replied "Perhaps I should get secret letters more often."

_Please, Read and Review. Oh and wish me luck in the contest!_


End file.
